


turning page

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Даже тогда я любил тебя.





	turning page

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turning page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636087) by [velvetcrowbars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcrowbars/pseuds/velvetcrowbars). 



Воспоминания устроены странно.  
  
Некоторые из них важны, какие-то сразу забываются, даже будучи самым ценным, что у тебя есть; другие оставляют незаживающие шрамы на сердце, и их не забыть, сколько бы ты ни пытался.  
  
(в большинстве его детских воспоминаний, помимо родителей, есть один несносный человек, но сейчас это не особо важно)  
  
Иваизуми не понимает, как одни люди могут быть бесконечно важнее других, почему некоторые остаются, а другие уходят, казалось бы, без причины. Дело не в том, что его особо заботит, когда кто-то уходит — тех, кого действительно волнует его существование, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.  
  
(немного обидно это признавать.)  
  
— Помнишь, Ива-чан?  
  
В комнате пахнет затхлым чердаком и старой одеждой; воспоминания заперты в контейнеры с пенопластовыми шариками. Картонные коробки упакованы и сложены у дверного проема, на дверном косяке висит малярный скотч; они, наконец, закончили — после нескольких дней постоянной боли в спине и сна на полу под боком друг у друга, чтобы не замерзнуть. И времени ушло гораздо больше, чем Иваизуми рассчитывал изначально. Ойкава не хотел прилагать даже малейших усилий, («Ива-чан, сегодня по ТВ покажут новых трансформеров!» или «лучше бы я сделал тебе минет на этом диване, чем передвигал его прямо сейчас») и под конец у Иваизуми просто кончилось терпение, чтобы хоть как-то его мотивировать.  
  
(как и ожидалось, трансформеры оказались ужасными, а минет — просто фантастическим.)  
  
Но теперь стены — голые, деревянный пол — пустой, а Ойкава растянулся на единственном все еще распакованном одеяле; рубашка задралась так, что бледный живот оголился, под расстегнутыми пуговицами ворота — резко очерченная ключица. Из единственного окна падает свет на растрепанные пушистые волосы, поджигая некоторые пряди рыжиной. Полуприкрытые глаза, растянутый в невинной, но почти самовлюбленной ухмылке, рот. И если Иваизуми достаточно хорошо разглядел, то полоса фиолетовой ткани, выглядывающая из-под джинсов Ойкавы, без сомнения, его любимое белье с космическими кораблями, что он носит со времен средней школы (и этот факт сам Ойкава никогда не признает).  
  
(он всегда был важен, и сколько бы Иваизуми ни лгал себе, он знает, что)  
  
Они нашли его в одной из коробок, засунутых подальше в шкаф: древний и пыльный фотоальбом, вероятнее всего, принадлежавший матери Ойкавы. Сам он два года назад покинул родной дом и переехал в эту квартиру.  
  
Коричневый корешок, выцветшая зеленая обложка, но внутри, в пластиковых файлах, фотографии по-прежнему красочные и яркие, будто бы сделаны только вчера.  
  
(куда бы он ни пошел — Ойкава пойдет следом,)  
  
 _Двое мальчишек. Один забрался к другому — наклонившемуся с недовольным лицом — на спину. Глубокий цвет неба неоновым бликом отражается в голубых очках Ойкавы, свисающих с его шеи. Иваизуми, обнимающий его за плечи, не выпускает из рук наполненное песком ведерко._ В тот день было очень жарко, Иваизуми порезал ногу морской раковиной, а Ойкава настоял на том, чтобы донести его обратно к берегу, и после постоянно жаловался, какой же Иваизуми тяжелый. Они часто падали, тощие ноги Ойкавы едва ли способны были тащить на себе Иваизуми так, чтобы тот не касался песка раненой ступней.  
  
Все кончилось четырьмя аккуратными стежками, а теперь, если взглянуть вниз, можно увидеть крохотный белый шрам, спустя столько лет почти незаметный.  
  
(Иваизуми действительно терпеть его не может, но)  
  
— Ты весь день не переставал ныть. Как я мог такое забыть?  
  
Он переносит вес на руки, откидываясь назад на своей половине одеяла. Ойкава пододвигается к нему, пряча голову в сгиб плеча. Иваизуми чувствует, как вздымаются его легкие при дыхании, как пальцами он выводит ленивые круги на его бедре. В движениях Ойкавы сквозит легкое опьянение, возможно, это из-за двух полупустых пивных бутылок у ног, или из-за теплых воспоминаний о давно прошедшем лете. Но Иваизуми клянется — Ойкава излучает столько счастья, что одна половина Иваизуми хочет, чтобы он остановился.  
  
(другая его половина хочет, чтобы Ойкава всегда был в его жизни.)  
  
Ойкава вздыхает и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть Иваизуми в лицо; дыхание слегка пахнет спиртом и жидкостью для полоскания. В его глазах сонливость превращается в игривость и теплоту, это тот самый взгляд, которой Иваизуми знает слишком хорошо. Именно этот взгляд сопровождал Иваизуми тогда, когда ему нужна была поддержка.  
  
— Ты улыбаешься,  _Хаджиме_.  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
(это тот Ойкава, которого ему не хватает; неважно, сколькими словами он попытается описать,)  
  
Оглянувшись через плечо, Иваизуми видит и другие заламинированные фотографии, кажущиеся слишком далекими, а эти дети будто из совершенно другого мира и никак не могут быть теми Иваизуми и Ойкавой, что существуют сейчас. Он и сам далеко, как сквозь смотровое стекло наблюдает за жизнью совершенно другого человека из параллельной реальности. Но он помнит все это, и каждое воспоминание отражается яркой вспышкой камеры, карточкой, вылетающей с жужжанием, но тускнеющей и исчезающей, будто тех событий никогда не было.  
  
(Ойкава — единственный остров, которого он хочет достичь.)  
  
 _Первый день начальной школы. Их униформа по-прежнему велика, а Иваизуми выше Ойкавы на три дюйма. Беззубый Ойкава улыбается, волосы на голове подняли восстание, а воротник заляпан Бог знает чем. У Иваизуми насморк и лейкопластырь на румяном подбородке._  Фото размыто; тот, кто его сделал, спешил поймать момент, боясь, что он ускользнет навсегда. Иваизуми даже не помнит, кто это был, но фрагменты того дня все еще ясны в памяти.  
  
(Ойкава весь день мял полы рубашки и прятался, повторяя, что хочет вернуться домой, как будто это поможет ему каким-то волшебным образом там оказаться. Со временем такая застенчивость исчезла, если судить по его нынешней репутации.)  
  
 _Фестиваль конца начальной школы. Цветные огоньки и усмешки от уха до уха, как огоньки гирлянды, цепочкой загораются от одного к другому._  Именно тот день Иваизуми забыть не в состоянии. Может, потому, что когда фейерверки кончились и он искал Ойкаву, в груди трепетали бабочки — ну, или это была мини-аневризма. Чуждое чувство казалось еще более ужасающим под аккомпанемент взрывов и вспышек, Иваизуми не мог вздохнуть. В глазах Ойкавы танцевали блестящие и переливающиеся красным и зеленым искорки. В его взгляде — тепло рассветного солнца. Было так естественно сидеть бок о бок и доедать такояки. Рядом в кульках булькали золотые рыбки (их выиграл Иваизуми, но Ойкава чуть ли не молил его, и Иваизуми, по обыкновению, сдался без боя); то было чувство принадлежности кому-то, он впервые, при всем своем небольшом спектре ощущений, осознал это.  
  
(Ойкава всегда общался с ним, как это делал  _с девчонками_ ; с застенчивым шепотом и тоненьким смехом, но не как с человеком, которому может показать свое истинное лицо)  
  
И когда впервые Ойкава по-настоящему улыбнулся, Иваизуми не знал, хочет ли он ударить его или поцеловать.  
  
(до некоторых пор, конечно.)  
  
Еще один снимок: их первая победа вместе, второй год средней школы.  _Потная сине-белая форма, расправленная в спешке, их улыбки друг другу и «дай пять»._ Иваизуми вспоминает: в конце игры он думал, что пока они вместе, то могут все что угодно. Не будет матча, который им не выиграть, не будет соперника, которого не получится свергнуть, потому что они — вдвоем — сильнейшая комбинация, которую можно было ожидать, и он любыми способами хотел добиться всего, чего позволял его потенциал.  
  
В тот вечер, когда они шли домой вдвоем, Иваизуми боролся с желанием протянуть руку и схватить ладонь Ойкавы, почувствовать знакомое тепло и ощутить дрожь мышц, чтобы помнить как можно дольше. Но тогда он лишь прикусил язык и старался избегать зрительного контакта, провожая взглядом трещины на тротуаре.  
  
(это был первый раз, и, определенно, не последний)  
  
— Даже тогда…  
  
Он начинает и снова замолкает, не зная, откуда берутся чувства, и скрипит зубами в тщетной попытке не сказать лишнего.  
  
— Хм? — изогнутая бровь и немой вопрос в сверкающих глазах, господи, Иваизуми хочет поцеловать его прямо сейчас, и плевать на вс…  
  
В качестве второго варианта он указывает в сторону глянцевых фотографий.  
  
— Просто я думаю, что я… любил тебя.  
  
(Глаза Ойкавы расширяются, его рот беззвучно открывается, но Иваизуми нравится знать, что он — единственный, кто видел Ойкаву  _таким_.)  
   
— Даже тогда. Я любил тебя.  
  
Между ними теплый и мягкий воздух, проходит мгновение, но время течет так медленно, кажется — вот-вот остановится, — а затем Ойкава выдыхает словно первый раз за последний час…  
  
— О.  
  
Пальцем вырисовывает узоры на ноге, и понимает, что двигается вперед, чтобы оказаться еще ближе, Ойкава подается вперед, чтобы прислониться лбом ко лбу, чтобы уткнуться носом в щеку Иваизуми. Его смех заставляет затаить дыхание, Ойкава будто роется у Иваизуми в голове, чтобы на него нахлынуло еще больше теплых воспоминаний:  
  
— Мы сегодня слишком сентиментальны. Не похоже на тебя, Ива-чан.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
(у Иваизуми нет ни единой зацепки, все это ничего не значит, и он сомневается, что Ойкава будет слушать эти оправдания, потому что Иваизуми не может остановить глупый влюбленный смех между ними)  
  
Их губы, наконец, встречаются, — ленивыми движениями и с нежным напором, — он не уверен, алкоголь в нем говорит или меланхолия, или же он просто существует в том же пространстве, что и Ойкава, но вкус слаще, чем обычно; знакомая боль резонирует в нем от горла и до пальцев ног. Руки находят привычный путь по бедрам Ойкавы к его бокам, наслаждаясь тем, как под кончиками пальцев ощущаются выпирающие ребра и алеет кожа.  
  
Когда они отдаляются друг от друга, Иваизуми понимает, что лежит на полу, а Ойкава устроился на его груди, уперев руки по бокам от его головы, словно скрывая соединенные в поцелуе губы от всего мира.   
  
— Я тоже.  
  
(почти неслышимо прошептал, будто это сказал сам Иваизуми, и когда он открывает глаза, — во взгляде Ойкавы плещется янтарь вперемешку с солнечным светом, — вновь не может дышать)  
  
— Я всегда… всегда…  _всегда…_  
  
(Иваизуми просто целует его снова, потому что не хочет, чтобы попытки Ойкавы вырваться из плена трепещущих губ оказались успешными; ничего не имеет значения)  
  
— Посмотрите-ка, и кто из нас еще сентиментальный?  
  
Ничего не имеет значения, потому что в глубине души Иваизуми все время знал,   
  
— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
